Silverlight Secrets
by paigemeable
Summary: It's 1975, and Silverlight's School for Magical Prodigies has just opened. Eleven fifth year prodigies get to attend-all of them have a special magical ability. But when they start poking they start poking their noses in business where they don't belong, they discover a shocking secret. Can this rag-tag team of eleven prodigies stop arguing long enough to save themselves?
1. Chapter 1

** Well, this is a generation before Harry's going to special school fic, only it has a real plot. Please review, even if you want to critique my writing. I'm open to constructive ****criticism, so if you see something don't be afraid to tell me so I know for next time! I have four OC's with the other fifth years in the school, but the rest are all cannon. Just read and enjoy! Or don't enjoy. I can't tell you how to feel.**

* * *

Severus Snape both loved and hated summer holidays. He loved them because he was with his few friends; he was away from the Marauders, the other idiot Gryffindors, and his housemates trying to convince him to be a death-eater. (His only friends were muggles. Couldn't they figure out he didn't want kill people just because they weren't witches or wizards?) He hated summers because there wasn't a decent potions lab at his house, and well, he was in this run-down dump. He couldn't say he was too excited to see his family. Yes, he loved his mother, and his little sister, Skylar, but he already saw his twin sister, Macaria, 24/7, and saying he wasn't too pleased to see his father was an understatement.

His summer hadn't exactly been out of the ordinary. He'd spent most of it cooped up in his room reading. The other bit he spent babysitting Skylar, and hanging out with his few friends-most of whom got sent to the Juvenile Jail for robbing a store. The police over-reacted anyway. It was just one little hold-up. (Anyone in their right minds would tell you that the hold-up was a big deal, and it wasn't their first offense either but Severus was fiercely loyal to the few he would call a friend.) He couldn't blame them either, since nobody in his end of town had much money. It was extremely likely they were starving. That was the only real out-of the ordinary thing until the end of the summer. It all started on a normal day.

"Severus! SEVERUS! Sev, where are you?"

Severus put his book down and left his room to face his twin sister. "For the last time, _don't_ call me Sev."

"Whatever you say, Sev." Macaria shrugged. "Don't hear my news then. I'll just keep it all to myself."

Severus just stood and waited for a second while she walked away. Macaria's moves began to get slower, and she glanced back at him a couple times. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Fine!" she growled in defeat, walking back to him, holding and envelope out towards him. "I got a letter for the both of us about a special school." Severus went to snatch the letter out of her hand, but she danced out of the way. "Now, now, what do we say?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying please, if that's what you mean."

Now it was Macaria's turn to roll her eyes. "Yes, because were obviously diplomats. 'Oh please sir! Oh, thank for your kind sir! Oh, that's so sweet madam!'" she mocked them freely and openly. Her icy blue eyes bore into his onyx, and the she smirked, before continuing to mock them, "Oh, yes, thank you! Let's all throw rainbows and sunshine out of our ass!" One of the reason the Snape twins had so little friends, was they were both fairly insensitive and rather ill-mannered. Before sending them off to Hogwarts, their diplomatic mother had managed to drill some things into their heads, but other kids perceived them as rude. It wasn't their fault, they had grown up at the rough end of town, where spitting in one's hand before shaking the other person was considered sealing a deal, and sarcastic and hurtful remarks were a part of everyday life.

Though they never showed it had Hogwarts, both the twins had quite a bit muscle. Another, though this one pleasant, side-effect of growing up in the rough end. Their town was indeed like Skid Row from _Little Shop of Horrors,_ but if ever asked by their classmate's, they would deny it. They'd probably deny the muscle too, for they were both under the impression that if they never talked about, they would forget about it, thus relinquishing much of the urge to give on their tormentors a good broken jaw. (It never worked.) Neither twin wanted to get expelled, though they both hated Hogwarts with a fiery passion, which is precisely why they got so excited about the prospect of a special school. (They would never admit it, but they rather liked Dumbledore, the headmaster of their school.)

Macaria, after waving it in front of his face for a few minutes, finally gave him his letter-after he said their super-top-secret password. What it said was this:

_Dear Mr. Snape_

_ You have cordially been invited to attend Silverlight's_ _School for Magical Prodigies in the United States of America, co-head mastered by Albus Dumbledore & Robert Lynch. You shall receive a special visit from Headmaster Dumbledore & Headmaster Lynch at precisely 7:00 pm August 15, regarding your admission to Silverlight. _

_ You have won a full scholarship, meaning all costs of attending the Silverlight School will be covered by Silverlight School, including transportation to and from Silverlight, all food, clothing, and necessary materials. _

There was then a list of accomplishments of the headmasters, but Severus barely glanced at it. He was busy thinking about one line in the letter. _You shall receive a visit from Headmaster Dumbledore and Headmaster Lynch at precisely 7:00 pm, August 15. _"Ria," he said, referring to Macaria's long time nick-name, "what time is it?"

"6:56," Macaria said promptly, "which means they're going to be arriving in exactly three minutes at twenty three seconds." One of the great things about Macaria was she always knew the exact time-right down to the last second. "And if you were wondering, Mom was _supposed _get off work fifty six minutes and twenty seconds ago, but she's not actually going for another seven minutes, and, let's say, thirty-three seconds." Yep. That was Ria for you. "Skylar's at Kayla's of the weekend, if you were wondering, and Father's some place or other. So we're the only ones home tonight." Macaria paused, and then snidely added, "Unless you want to invite your girlfriend over."

"For last time, she's not my girlfriend! She kissed me, not the other way around."

"Not according to her. She's telling EVERYONE you two are dating. She seems really excited about it too."

"Well, we're not dating!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her you're into Andrea."

"Don't you dare," Severus warned his sister.

Macaria, sensing his mood, immediately backed off. "Fine, I'll just break-up with her for you," she teased. "Two minutes and fifteen seconds."

"Would you really?" Severus asked, in regard to the break-up question.

"Sure. I owe you after I got you into that Lily mess at school." Severus winced, remembering the rumors flying around that the two friends were dating-giving James Potter reason to hate him even more. Severus did love Lily, but as a sister, not a as girlfriend. "Two minutes and nine seconds."

Severus reminded Macaria they might not come on the dot, but she seemed so confident they would he just gave up. The only person he wouldn't fight with until; he was blue in the face was Ria, solely because he never felt like arguing with a girl who was literally _inside _his head. Last he got in a big fight with her, she woke him up one of few times he actually fell asleep by screaming inside his head.

In case you didn't get it, the twins are telepathically connected. They usually had mind shields up-the same kind used for occulemncy-so they didn't accidently pick up comprehendible thoughts or accidently send a message to each other, but it took a lot of energy to block the other twin out if they really wanted to send a message. Usually they just kept enough up so it was easily penetrable, but enough to keep them constantly being inside each other's heads. There was a moment of silence before Macaria said "One minute and forty-seven seconds."

Severus sighed, as Macaria began walking down the stairs and flopped herself on the couch. Severus liked to think that all the houses had once been a grand neighborhood, but people had let it become run-down. It was true, in a way. Almost all the houses were two stories, but had become rundown and disgusting. Macaria kept counting down the time at random intervals. Normal people would be in a mad cleaning frenzy, but the Snape twins a) didn't care and b) they knew they would never get it done on time.

"Forty-six seconds," Macaria said proudly. "Hey you wanna watch a movie later?"

"No," Severus said with certainty.

Macaria sighed and popped her gum before saying, "Suit yourself. Twenty-four seconds." Severus glared at her but she remained unaffected. Another thing about Macaria, she is so far the only person completely unaffected by his death glare. Macaria complained that she was hungry, and Severus told her to put a sock in it. She made a face at him, then announced, "Fifteen seconds."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "They're thirteen seconds early!" cried Macaria, sounding thoroughly enraged they had not arrived at precisely seven o'clock. Severus chuckled as he opened the door, knowing full well Macaria would be mad about it for the next hour.

Professor Dumbledore and the man next to him, who Severus assumed was Professor Lynch, were waiting outside the door. "Severus," he said warmly. "Can we come in?"

Severus shrugged. "You're here, aren't you?"

Lynch raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore, almost as if to say '_Really?' _

Dumbledore stepped inside and looked amusedly and Macaria glaring them from the couch. "Am I correct, my girl, in saying you are mad because we arrived early? Twelve whole seconds early, I believe."

"Thirteen," Macaria muttered.

Dumbledore smiled. "Quite right, my girl, I do believe you are correct. Now, are your parents home?"

"No," Macaria said flatly. "And in case you were wondering, my mother won't be home for another four minutes. By the way, it's rather rude to just tell people when you're coming. What if we weren't here?"

Dumbledore ignored the question and Lynch stepped forward. "The first matter is, of course, the most important. Do you two want to attend Silverlight?"

"Yes," the twins chorused.

"And you are aware this is a school for magical prodigies, not just an average wizarding and school? And that by coming, you will be dropping out of Hogwarts to go to schooling in America."

Severus and Macaria just looked at each other for a minute, and then Severus said, "No," flatly.

Macaria rolled her eyes, knowing he was being sarcastic. "He means yes," she explained seeing Lynch's confused face. "Why don't you come in the kitchen while we wait for my mother to come home," she added thoughtfully.

Just after Lynch and Dumbledore had sat down in the kitchen, Eileen Snape came home. She greeted the twins warmly and looked in surprise at Dumbledore and Lynch. "What have the twins done now?" She asked worriedly.

"Why do you always assume that we did something?" muttered Severus, looking rather displeased. Eileen lightly smacked his arm.

"The only thing your children have done is get accepted onto Silverlight's school for magical prodigies. We were just waiting for you to discuss the details," Dumbledore said happily.

Eileen's eyes, as blue as her daughters, were as round as Silver dollars.

* * *

"I thought Hogwarts was the only school for witches and wizards?" Harry Evans said, confused. "And aren't you the headmaster of that school?"

"Mr. Evans, Silverlight is a new school which as just recently been developed. Lily, as a recognized magical prodigy throughout the school board, has been invited to attend, full scholarship. And I will be co-head mastering with Mr. Lynch, along with having my duty's at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled at him like greeting an old friend. "Lily will be able to develop he abilities at an accelerated and advanced pace at Silverlight," He grinned at Lily who was staring at him, an eyebrow raised skeptically. "Only eleven students have been accepted for my whole year." Lily's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"Eleven? Only eleven students in my whole year?" She asked, in complete disbelief. "And I-I'm one of them?" Lynch laughed and nodded.

"What does it even matter?" Petunia, Lily's older sister, sneered from the stairs. She looked like a horse with a make-up addiction. "She's a prodigy at being freaky, even among freaks. Good job, Lily. We're _real _proud."

"Petunia! Apologize to your sister," Mrs. Evans

"If you're going to be a smartass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an ass." Lily waited for her sister's response to that at her sister.

"Lily!" cried Sarah Evans, horrified that her daughters were fighting in such a way in front of guests. "Be nice."

"You and all your little freaky magic friends are freaks. Outcasts. You think anyone will like you now?" Petunia was shaking in anger, glaring ferociously at her sister.

"I'd agree with you-except then we'd both be wrong," Lily retorted, without missing a beat.

"Well I don't hang around with those poor kids from Spinners End, like those horrendous Snape twins. I mean honestly. They're so poor they couldn't even afford to be second-hand clothing-I bet by the time your little friends get their clothes it's been through five or six owners."

"Somewhere out there, there is a tree working tirelessly to provide oxygen for you to breathe-I think you owe it an apology." Lily narrowed her eyes sat her sister both girls looked at each other, glaring before Petunia turned on her heel haughtily and marched up the steps, her nose held up in the air.

"I'm sorry about her," Lily said to the professors. "I think I would like to go to Silverlight-provided my parents agree."

Harry and Sarah Evans just looked at each other for a minute. "This school is more-advanced than Hogwarts?" Harry asked "America is awfully far away,"

"Dad for you it'll be no different than sending me off to Hogwarts. This is a great opportunity."

"I don't know, Lily. America is far away."

"So is Scotland! Dad, _please_."

Harry looked into his daughters pleading eyes. He sighed, "All right, you can go."

* * *

"This school is in America?" Dorea Potter asked Lynch the next day. "And James has been accepted?"

"James has shown exceptional magical ability, most so in the area of transfiguration. I do believe," Lynch looked at James, who had remained silent for majority of the conversation, "that James as shown an unheard of ability that could aid quite a lot of people." James shifted nervously in his seat, as Robert Lynch stared at him.

"James, what is he talking about?" asked Mrs. Potter sharply.

James rolled his eyes, and turned to Lynch and Dumbledore instead of answering his mother's question. "I don't see how it could help anybody. I can't control them after they come to life. They kind of have a free will. I just figured out how to unanimate them!"

"Unanimate isn't a word," Dumbledore said fondly. "Though I do believe it could become if you got other people to say it. Besides, you will quite a lot of time to practice at Silverlight, as it mainly geared to put the most emphasis as possibly on each individual's talent. So you spend most time on that and transfiguration, while, let's use Macaria Snape as an example. She will be spending most of her time on defensive spells, martial arts, and developing her extraordinary mind abilities."

"The Snape twins are going too?" James groaned. "Maybe I should just make some of their stuff come alive."

"James!" Mrs. Potter snapped. "You will do no such thing, or I won't let you go to Silverlight at all! And what on earth do you mean by unanimate, and making things come alive?!"

James sighed. "Look, all I know is I can somehow make inanimate objects come to life, and just recently I figured out how to make them go back to being inanimate."

"Which is precisely the reason James needs to come to Silverlight, not only to work on controlling this power but also so nothing can try to take advantage of this gift he has."

Dorea leaned back in her seat, took a breath and sighed. "I guess it's for the better," she said reluctant. "So long as my husband agrees, he can go."

Mr. Potter did agree, and James was admitted into Silverlight's school for magical prodigies.

* * *

"He's not going!" screeched Walburga Black, glaring furiously at Dumbledore. "Who knows what sort of things you'll be teaching at America?! It's bad enough he somehow managed to get sorted into Gryffindor, but at least I can know there are some good teachers there who have been in Slytherin! He is absolutely not going!"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Black, I do believe it Sirius's choice if he wants to go." Dumbledore said, taking a bold step forward towards the raging mad woman, "If he says he does not want to go, we will leave you alone, but we do at least need to know what he thinks of it. It is usually normal for the student to be a part of these conversations. Where is Sirius?"

"He is being punished," snapped Mrs. Black. "It doesn't matter where he is, or what he thinks, because he's not going."

"On the contrary," Lynch said, taking a seat. "I am not leaving until I hear Sirius's opinion. He is also one of our last stops and I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore can leave to do the last few, and then come back if necessary."

"You will do no such thing," sputtered Mrs. Black. "I have company coming for diner, and I will not have you two in my house!"

"Then," said Dumbledore, eyes flashing dangerously, "I suggest you get Sirius down here to be a part of this discussion.

"I'm getting Orion too," said Mrs. Black indigently, storming up the stairs. First, she got her husband Orion, who flew down the stairs to scream at Dumbledore at Lynch (both of whom remained unaffected by his raging), then she marched into Sirius's room, disgusted to see he had managed to cover up the last of the green and silver painted walls with a Gryffindor banner, and an enlarged picture of him and his friends. She made a move to rip down the banner, but found it stuck with a permanent sticking charm.

"Sirius," she said, rounding on the boy who was furiously scribbling something on a piece of parchment. "You have people downstairs waiting to see you." She was practically shaking with anger, but Sirius remained either unbothered or oblivious to it.

"Oh, does Bellatrix want to curse me again? Or is it Narcissa's turn to tell me what a disgrace I am to the family? Or are you all going to sit around the table and talk how horrible my friends and I are-no, you did that yesterday. Uncle Cygnus wants to smack me around doesn't he?" Sirius didn't look up from his work when he said all this, leaving Walburga even angrier than before. She grabbed by the ear and yanked him off his bed not wincing at all when Sirius gave a yell of pain.

"You stop being a smartass!" she yelled in his ear before letting him go with a shove that caused him topple over his school trunk and have his head hit the ground with a resounding thud. "It's Dumbleodre and some American fool about a special school!" She grabbed him by arm and pulled him up, with a grip so strong Sirius was sure it would leave bruises. "Now get down there so they'll leave!" She pushed him out the door. Sirius had to bite tongue to keep him from saying something that could easily get him smacked.

Dumbledore had expected to feel a little bit better when he saw Sirius, since that would mean Sirius would get to decide whether or not he would go to Silverlight, but instead his mood worsened when he saw Sirius stumble into the room looking like he had just hit his head _**hard**_. He swallowed his concern for the time being and greeted Sirius warmly, explaining that he had been accepted into Silverlight, and all details and the regulations. As he did this, the Blacks guests filed in (which was just more of the Black family) and actually listened to what Dumbledore was saying, almost as intently as Sirius was. "It is, of course," he said to Sirius, "entirely _your _decision whether or not you want to go."

"Great, you told him about the stupid school, now get out." Walburga said impatiently.

"I think you're missing the point about why we told him about the 'stupid school' as you put it. We haven't heard what Sirius thinks of it yet," Lynch looked critically at Walburga.

"Well he's not going so I don't see how it very much matters what he thinks. Besides it's obvious he doesn't want to go." Somehow, this sparked a heated debate between the families, in which the volume of the argument quickly rose.

Lynch sighed and looked over at Sirius, who had slumped in his seat and seemed to be waiting. He held up three fingers and silently began to count down. _3 . . . 2 . . . 1_"HE'S NOT GOING!" Walburga screeched.

"Doesn't anyone care what I think?" Sirius asked rather loudly.

Everyone in family fell silent and looked at him for a moment before his cousin Bellatrix sneered at him and told him no, and with that said the family continued their argument.. Sirius once again leaned back in his chair before finally saying, rather quietly in Dumbledore's opinion, that he wanted to go. The entire family somehow heard him, and once again fell silent.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING!" Walburga screeched yet again.

Lynch stood up. "I believe we've heard quite enough. Sirius, if you'd step outside for a moment with us."

Orion made a swift move towards the professors. "We're not paying for him to go, so I don't see how he can," He spat in their faces.

"Sirius, if you'd step outside for a moment with us," Lynch repeated, looking disgustedly at Orion and Walburga. Sirius got up and followed them outside, only to be stopped by his cousin Bellatrix.

"You're not seriously going, are you?" she sneered at him.

"Actually, I am." He said pushing past her.

She made a move to block him again. "Don't you know how awful it's going to be for you?" She seemed to have her face frozen in a permanent sneering position. Bellatrix then went on listing how many things were obviously going to be wrong with the school. Sirius just kept pushing past and she kept jumping in front of him "None of your stupid Gryffindor friends are gonna be there," she said condescendingly as he reached the door.

_That_floored him. Lynch finally whirled around and cut Bellatrix off before she could change Sirius's mind. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter was just admitted earlier this morning and we will be visiting Mr. Lupin this evening. Please don't listen to your deranged cousin; she doesn't know what she is talking about." Sirius grinned, made a face at his older cousin, ducked under her arm which had been flung out in attempt to stop him, had darted out the door, leaving Bellatrix gaping at him before she ran screeching back to her mother and father.

"Well, in a way your father was right about the money issue, but you've been awarded a full scholarship to attend. I think all of the kids in your year have, actually." Lynch told him.

Sirius's eyes grew wide. "That's a lot of scholarships."

"Not really," Dumbledore laughed eyes twinkling yet again. "There are only eleven students admitted into your year. Only eight of them are from Britain, the other three live around America. Since this year everyone will be getting a special tour of the school, we'll be bringing everyone personally, thus eliminating transportation fees for those without wizarding parents. However, we have special offer for you. You could come to Silverlight on the date scheduled to bring you, or you could leave later today after we visit Mr. Lupin. That'll only give you a few hours to pack, but I believe it might be the-" Dumbledore paused and glanced at the morbid looking Black house, "desired option."

Sirius immediately responded that he would go with them tonight .Dumbledore smiled. "Great. We'll be here to pick you up at about-how's eight o'clock?" Sirius nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Make sure you have anything you want take with you for the year-since you have a full scholarship books and required items will be provided for you. You'll be needing your wand, of course, and anything you want to bring to decorate your dorm room. I do advise you though, not to bring anything Gryffindor related. We don't have separate houses at Hogwarts. I suggest you get packing, you only have a few hours."

Without even responding, Sirius darted into his house and ran up the stairs leaving the door wide open. Dumbledore and Lynch looked at each the other and began to laugh, hearing Mrs. Black screeching again about something or the other.

* * *

"I don't know-America is awfully far away away-and Remus has friends at Hogwarts-I don't know anybody of the teachers-besides you, of course, Dumbledore,-and"

"Mum," Remus cut his worrying mother, "I'll be fine."

"If it makes you feel any better, Mrs. Lupin, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter were both admitted into Silverlight earlier today." Lynch said.

"Oh, no, it's just Katherine. I stopped being Mrs. Lupin a long time ago."

Lynch looked over at Remus, who had winced at his mother's words. "I see."

"Is Peter going too?" asked Remus, obviously eager to change the subject. He was referring to the fourth and last Marauder, Peter Pettigrew. The Marauders were what Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter called themselves. They were almost like a gang but they were actually friends, and they always had prank up their sleeves.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No, I'm afraid Mr. Pettigrew didn't get a letter of acceptance. We considered it, but it was determined that it would be unlikely he would be able to keep up with the fast-paced curriculum." Lynch looked at Dumbledore, because they hadn't really considered it at all. They'd done a magical scale of anyone under eighteen Britain and America, and anyone who's name showed up on the list was marked down to have above-average magical talent. Peter Pettigrew hadn't shown up on even the first list, which was then narrowed down, narrowed down again, and then narrowed down some more. Only eleven students from both countries had made it on to the fifth-year list, and eight of them were from Hogwarts. Remus had slumped back in his seat at Dumbledore's words. Not wanting to discourage the teen, Lynch spoke up.

"Remus, there's a special training program at the school you qualify for. Silverlight is designed to advance magical abilities, but some students have opted to under-go this training."

"Training for what?" Remus asked suspiciously. Lynch held back a smile, knowing he had piped the young boy's interest.

Lynch glanced around the house, and peeked out the window, trying to make sure nobody was listening. He cast a charm on the house just in case. "Have you ever heard of O.D.A.D.A.?"

* * *

Alice Macmillan folded her arms across her chest. "The ODADA? What does that stand for?"

Lynch gritted his teeth. "Don't call it ODADA, it's not meant to spell anything. It stands for the organization for defense against the dark arts."

Alice thought about this for a minute, and then said: "I'm still gonna call it ODADA."

Lynch sighed but Dumbledore grinned. "Your classmate called it, and I quote, the dumbest acronym on the face of planet."

Alice smiled at this. "Really? Which one? That'd must have been funny."

"It was Macaria Snape, and yes it was. But I believe her mother's reaction to those words was far more humorous than the actual comment was."

Alice's smile dropped. "The Snape twins are going?" Her voice sounded flat, plain, and like she genuinely disappointed. 'That'll be fun." She rolled her eyes before a small smirk came to her face. "I can imagine her saying that." She turned her head thoughtfully. "Let me guess, her brother said something sarcastic about right after that."

"He said we might as well call it the organization with dumb acronyms for dumb-asses," Dumbledore chuckled again.

Alice laughed. "Yeah, I guess I'll go. When's it start?"

"Technically September fifth, but everyone is coming earlier this year to get used to the place, get to know your way around, get to know you roommate, and all the other people in your year. Oh, and everyone gets a private tour," Dumbledore explained. "You'll be going on the twentieth, with the other fifth years."

* * *

"Sirius Black, I will not have you going off to some school run by mudblood lovers! It is bad enough Dumbledore is the head of a half-way decent school like Hogwarts, but going to a place that I don't know without a Slytherin in sight-"

"Sounds like heaven." Sirius muttered, enraging his mother further.

"Don't you talk back to me! I gave birth to you, and what lousy, mudblood loving fool you turned out to be! I can honestly say I've never been so ashamed in of anyone in my life-"

"And I more ashamed then anything to have you as mother!" The minute Sirius yelled these words; the Black house went so silent you could a pin drop. Walburga raised her hand as if she was going to slap her son, but Sirius took a step back out of her range. "You wouldn't dare," he said through gritted teeth. "You wouldn't. Not with Lynch and Dumbledore coming here in just a few minutes." Although he had started out small for his age, Sirius had grown a lot since he had turned thirteen a couple of years ago. Now he was almost sixteen years old, broad shouldered, not yet taller, but almost as tall as his mother. It was quickly turning into a glaring match between the two, that nobody wanted to interfere with.

Regulus's eyes darted between his mother and his brother. Everyone was tense. Of course, Dumbledore chose that moment to walk in. "Sirius," he said cheerily, "are you ready to go?" Then he stopped dead, looking at Sirius and Walburga glaring at each other like they were mortal enemies rather than a mother and son.

Sirius looks away from his mother and grabbed his trunk. "Yeah," he muttered. "Get me out here."

Walburga sucked in her breath. "Remember what we talked about earlier, Sirius. I'm doing it the second you leave."

Sirius acted like he didn't hear her and started to walk out the front door. Walburga lit a cigarette and followed him out, but stopped at the front door. "Oh, and Sirius, darling," she said, taking the cigarette out of her mouth and rolling between her fingers. Against his better judgment, Sirius turned around. Walburga bent down just slightly enough so that she could look him in the eye. "Don't come home for Christmas." Then she stuck the cigarette back in her mouth, and slammed the door in his face.

"I'm sorry that happened, Sirius," Dumbledore said, almost as if he really the full depth of what had just happened.

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius laughed. "I've been dying to get away from them since the day was I born. I'm damn happy." And he laughed. He laughed for longest time, but Dumbledore wondered just how happy he really was.

"Now, it's only 3:00 over in America, and you're the first student to be arriving. Try to stay awake as long as you can so you can get accustomed to the time-zone difference and not be awake at five in the morning and asleep in class."

Sirius, who had finally managed to stop laughing, shrugged and said, "I don't get much sleep anyway." Then he started laughing again, like there was nothing funnier on earth than whatever he was thinking of at that moment.

Dumbledore shook his head, but couldn't help laughing along with the boy. "Sirius Black, you are insane. I pity your poor friends. You're going to do side-along apparition with me, and then we'll walk the rest of the way to the school." For amount he just stopped and looked at Sirius, who had now doubled over from laughter. "Sirius, honestly. I can't get you to America until you stop laughing. What on earth is so funny?"

Sirius just shook his head, laughing too hard to answer.

* * *

"I'm sorry Dumbledore isn't here too," Lynch apologized to the Longbottom family. "He would've come too, but there was an … issue with another student."

"It's alright." Augusta Longbottom said, letting Lynch in. "I'm just so happy Frank got accepted into a school for prodigies."

"I'm guessing he wants to go then. If that's settled, we just need to discuss the details. I'll be back to pick him up on the twentieth, I know it's a little early, but all the fifth years are coming in on that day to get shown around, and get to know each other. Frank already rooms with three of them though, so I'm not sure how much of problem that'll be," he laughed. "Since he has a full scholarship he won't need to bring anything other than clothes, a pet if he wants too-but I need to approve it-anything he wants to decorate his dorm with, and anything else he might want to take with him."

Augusta nodded, looking rather interested. "If you don't me asking, who else is going?"

Lynch paused, "In his year, I think, Lily Evans, James Potter, Alice Macmillan, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Macaria Snape, Severus Snape, and three Americans we haven't visited yet got their letters."

"And I know everyone you mentioned." Frank laughed. "I ought to go get packing."

* * *

Carolyn Wynters, an American witch, stood on her back porch, glaring at the sun. Why did it have to be so hot all the time? Her hand was sneaking out to the icebox when she heard her dad yell "Carolyn! You stay away from that icebox. Today's not that hot, a little warmth will do you some good." It was true, today was considerably cool for august weather. But Carolyn Wynters lived up to her last name; she loved the winter and the cold. So while everyone else was suited up with sweaters and scarves, she was slipping out of the house in t-shirts and shorts. Despite the fact she hated the heat, she had nice tan, largely due to the fact she wore a bikini almost every day of the summer. It was less of the fact that she liked to go swimming a lot, and more of the fact that she couldn't stand the heat of wearing anything else.

"Dad, I'm going swimming!" She yelled, standing up.

"Oh no, you're not! The professors from that Silverlight School said they'd be here at four o'clock, and its three thirty now! Go get something other than a bikini on!" Carolyn sighed, and darted into the kitchen. She changed into tank-top and shorts in lightning speed, then she waited in the air vent for a while. She tried to read a book while she was waiting, but the vent kept blowing pages around while she was reading them. With a sigh, she put the book down. She was too nervous to read anyway. She was tired of Salem and wanted to go to Silverlight really bad. She hoped Silverlight would updated and compatible with muggle technology, because they had some really cool inventions-like air conditioning, for example.

The doorbell rang but Carolyn didn't move. She just let the fan blow in her face. One of her parents would get it. Then they'd call down for her, but just a couple more minutes in front of the fan …

"Carolyn! Professor Lynch and Professor Dumbledore are here! Come downstairs!" Her mother called. She scrambled from her seat next to the vent and walked down the stairs. The first thing she noticed was that one of the Professors was very old, and had a very long beard. They both smiled at her, and the old one greeted her like she was an old friend. _Maybe he's senile, _Carolyn thought, shuddering at the thought. But she just smiled and sat down like nothing was wrong. She was itching to stick her head in the fridge, but she resisted the urge. She felt so weak in the heat.

* * *

Travis Ashbel stood on the corner of Fifth Avenue, looking wistfully at the shops. He remembered his old childhood friend, Ivvy Richards, and how she would love to window shop with him. A small smile flickered onto his face, as his hair fell into his eyes. He quickly brushed them out of his eyes and turned away. He needed to catch the subway train downtown.

"Travis," his mother gave him a very tight-lipped smile, her bathrobe was on and she didn't have a trace of make-up on. "You didn't tell me you were got an admission letter from a special school. Why didn't you warn me?" Travis just looked at her. Her voice was about an octave higher than usual, and he could tell she was shaking.

"What do you mean I got an admission letter? I didn't get anything."

"But professor Dumbledore and Professor Lynch said you should've got it at nine o'clock this morning. An _owl_ delivered it-special post."

Travis just shook his head. "I was out by then. No wonder I didn't get it."

"Well, why don't you take a seat? You need to be here for the discussion." Travis took a few steps forward and his mother jabbed him in the back. "Go on, now, Travis. Take a seat."

At the small kitchen table there were two men, one who looked to be in his mid-thirties, and the other a very old man. The younger spoke first. "Travis, I am Professor Lynch. Since you didn't get the letter, I guess I'll just have to tell you everything. You have been accepted into Silverlight's school for magical prodigies."

"I-I already go to Salem academy."

Dumbledore laughed. "We know, Mr. Ashbel. Silverlight School is just opening this year, and I believe you'll find it more-advanced than Salem."

"Salem let me have a miniature pet dragon," Travis blurted out. "Can I take her with me?"

Both the professors stared at him Travis slumped back on his seat, worried he had gotten his admission revoked. "Just how big is this dragon?"

"She's about-" a tiny red, orange, and yellow dragon waddled into the room, emitting tiny roars and little bursts of flames and sparks. She was only about three feet tall. "Professors, this is Ami."

They gaped at him, but Lynch nodded. "She's not going to grow any bigger is she?"

Travis shook his head. Ami, who looked like a fire that had caught on fire, was just about done growing.

* * *

"My granddaughter is not going to that school of yours. How could she be a magical prodigy when she's a squib?"

Ivvy Richards stood, listening, against the door. What on earth was her grandfather going on about?

"We can assure you Mr. Thompson that Ivvy does indeed have a reminiscent of her parents' magical abilities-"

"Then how come she's a squib?" Her grandpa asked, mad as hornet. _What's a squib? _Ivvy thought, extremely confused. _Magic? What's going on?_

"I'm not denying the fact that Ivvy is a squib, Mr. Thompson. But Ivvy still has gift that are attached to the reminiscent of her parents. It's like how squibs can see dementors, only it took a more powerful form."

"She can't go to your school! She is not a witch!" Ivvy stumbled as her grandfather flew open the door. She fell on the wood floor.

Jack Thompson helped her up, and then asked, "How much did you hear?"

"I got here around the part you said I couldn't go to some school because I'm a squib. Grandpa, what is a squib?" Ivvy folded her arms across her chest and looked at her grandpa, daring him to try to not tell her today. He fidgeted nervously.

"Well, Ivvy, I guess I have some explaining to do. Take a seat." So Ivvy did. Her grandpa took a deep breath and said, "Now, don't freak out okay? Witches and wizards-they real." Ivvy fell off her seat.

* * *

It was the twentieth. Ivvy fidgeted in her seat. Whoever this boy was, he was making her uncomfortable. Why did he have to stare at her like that? Why couldn't he look away? If this continues for much longer, she'd snap. Luckily the door opened to two chattering teens, obviously brother and sister. They might even be twins. Both fell silent open the see the boy who would _not_ _stop_ looking at Ivvy. "Great," the girl muttered. "He's here."

They made their way across the room, and sat down on the couch. The boy didn't even notice them. He was too busy staring at Ivvy. She looked at the siblings-they looked even more like twins up close-then back at the boy, then back at the siblings-Ivvy was almost sure they twins-then back at the boy, then at the open door. Twins, door, random boy, door, twins, random boy, door. Ivvy jumped up and ran towards the open door\. "See ya later!" she yelled, right before she collided into the person headed into the room. They went sprawling on the ground. "Ow," she muttered.

"Ivvy," said a soft voice. She sat up and rubbed her head. Blinking, she opened her eyes to a tan face with dark brown puppy dog eyes and dark brown hair. Her eyes lit up.

"Travis!" Ivvy cried, and then she gave him a tackle hug. They once again went flying on the ground, laughing like little kids. The boy he was looking at her, whoever he was, finally looked away. She could see the girl twin trying not to laugh, and the boy twin hiding a smile beneath a book he had pulled out. They untangled themselves from each other and Travis led her back to her seat.

"So, how you've been doing?" He asked.

Ivvy laughed. "Pretty good. You?"

Travis shrugged. "Holding up." Small talk continued for another few minutes, before a boy with messy blond hair and glasses came running in.

"Hey Sirius! I didn't know you'd be here." The handsome yet creepy boy who had been looking at her jumped up, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Another boy, taller than glasses but even with 'Sirius', who looked a little ill but other than that okay, walked in behind glasses, also grinning like it was Christmas, Easter, and his birthday rolled into one big, fun mess.

"Remus! Man, did Peter get into." 'Remus's' grin disappeared and he shook his head. "No, I asked during my first. James-did you-?"

"Excuse me." A short, blond girl with a brilliant tan and large brown eyes interrupted them. "Can I get in the room?" The boys sheepishly moved out of the door way. She moved into the room, and her eyes, fell on Ivvy. She smiled and gave a half-wave to her and Travis so they waved her over to sit with us.

"Hi, I'm Carolyn Wynters." She held out here hand. Ivvy shook it and said, "Ivvy Richards."

"Travis Ashbel." Travis said, also shaking her hand. They might've gotten more of the conversation in, but a squeal cut them off.

"Severus! Macaria! You didn't tell me you guys got in two." A beautiful red-head had entered the room, and she was looking right at the twinsies. Then, a slightly chubby but kind looking girl entered. She beamed at the red-head and frowned at the twins. Ivvy wondered why. Finally, after six more minutes of everyone playing catch-up, another boy entered with the headmasters.

"Well, I do believe it's time for your tour. Everyone, come with us." Dumble grinned at them all and lead them downstairs.


	2. Bonding time

**AN: So last chapter everyone got their letters, and they went to the school. Dumbledore is now giving them all a tour. I'd love to thank my reviewers! You guys are the best/ I'm open to any constructive criticism + ideas. **

**Tina: You know I couldn't have written this without you, Tinabeana.  
1412 karasu: Thank toy so much for reviewing my story! And yes there are othe kids. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've had a lot going on. Update will be longer and quicker next time, mI promise. I have a lot planned for the next chapter!  
**

**On with the story**

* * *

Dumbledore smiled at the lot. "Now, today is specifically dedicated you to the fifth years, but you might see the younger years running around. They've already been brought in. I'd like you all to introduce yourselves to each other, but we can conduct the tour first-oh, and your schedules will be given to you in a few days."

Alice glanced around. Lily was next her, and so was Frank. Then Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black, three of the infamous marauders, were behind her. The Snape twins were to the side by themselves, as always. Then the short blond girl was kept glancing at them, like she wanted to go talk to them but wasn't sure if she should. Then the girl with the messy brown hair and the tan boy she didn't know were side by side. Dumbledore just smiled at them all, like nothing pleased him than to see them all together. She looked at the twins, and then back at the marauders. A fight was going to break-out sometime day. She was sure of it.

"This is your dorm rooms, and your common room. You've already been shown how to work the elevator, so we can skip that." He said this all while leading them out of the common room and into the short hallway. It led to the elevator, a muggle device to take you between floors in a tall building. As far as elevators go, this was normal sized. It could comfortably fit five people, so he sent us down in groups of two groups of four and one group of four. First he sent down the marauders and Frank. He put the tan boy and the messy haired girl in the elevator with Alice and Lily, and they went down next. It was a long and silent ride to the basement, none of them wanted to say anything.

The elevator opened up to reveal a large martial arts studio. It had a concrete wall of the side with a wooden door labeled "potions lab". Alice knew she would spend good deal of her time here, since she had agreed to go into training with the odada. The elevator went back up to get the rest of the group, and the four that had gone down later were silent. The marauders had no trouble talking, of course.

Messy-haired plucked up the courage to introduce herself to Lily and Alice. She told them her name was Ivvy, and that her friends name was Travis. They passed around introductions, and then fell into silence again.

"So, what school did you go to before Silverlight?" Ivvy asked.

"Hogwarts," Lily replied. "What about you."

Ivvy shifted. "I was homeschooled by my Grandfather."

The elevator doors opened and out stepped the Snape twins, that blond girl, and Dumbledore. He smiled at them all. "This is the martial arts studio. Over there is the potions lab," Severus was the only one who glanced at it, "and over there," Dumbledore pointed to the other side of the studio, where padded wall was lined, "are the research labs. Almost all of you have allotted time on you schedule for that."

Dumbledore had them take the stairs up to the next floor. It was the entrance hall, with tiny café's scattered around. "This is the cafeteria. All the cafés are free, since your scholarships cover the cost of the food here too."

"Is that all this is?" Macaria asked. "Do you really need an entire floor solely dedicated to food?"

"Well maybe if you weren't so poor you were starving half the time, you might understand." Alice sighed, knowing her intuition was right. There was a fight breaking out already.

Macaria whirled around and angrily faced Black, her fists clenched. "Why do you shut your big fat mouth for once and think-that is if you actually have a brain?"

Dumbledore stepped in before Sirius could respond. "None of that. We are taking a tour, not having petty arguments with each other." Sirius and Macaria glared at each other, but said nothing. "To answer your question, Ms. Snape, yes, this floor is dedicated to food. I'd imagine you'd be pretty hungry after your martial arts session." Macaria unclenched her fists but didn't relax.

"This floor is the library, and it has both muggle and wizarding, all genres here." Dumbledore said as they reached the next floor. The next floor was indoor games, muggle and wizarding, so that they could come here if they ever got bored, with a dance studio next to it. When asked why that was there, Dumbledore just smiled and said he thought someone might enjoy it. The next was a bunch of classrooms, and then eight floors after another to serve as dorms for all the years. They had all been informed that the eighth year was optional, but strongly recommended. Dumbledore took them past all dorms to the magical defense room, which was right next to divination. Above that was the astronomy room. He then took them all the way back down to the cafeteria, and led them out the back door and into the brilliant sunshine.

The grounds had all sorts of sports, a Quidditch pitch, a basketball court, a tennis court, a football (or soccer, as the Americans called it) field, a lake, a field for what the Americans called football, and more. They just stood and gaped at for a while, before Lily darted out to the tennis court to check it out. Soon, almost everyone was looking at something, and everyone went to the Quidditch pitch for a least a minute.

Dumbledore rounded them all back in their common room so they can "introduce" themselves, like they were still in kindergarten. He even made them sit in circle. He made Alice go first.

"You're going to say your name and one interesting fact about yourself."

Alice took a breath. "I'm Alice Macmillan and I was chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"I'm Lily Evans and I was in the national youth theater last year."

"I'm Carolyn Winters and I won a triathlon."

"I'm Macaria Snape and I-" Macaria paused, and then said, "am fluently in twenty different languages."

"I'm Severus Snape and I am fluent in twenty-one different languages."

"Screw you," said Macaria.

"I'm Travis Ashbel and I have a miniature pet dragon."

"That's awesome," said Sirius.

"I'm Ivvy Richards and I make animation movies."

"I'm Sirius Black and I was beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"I'm James Potter and I am just plain awesome."

"James, a real fact please," Dumbledore sighed.

"I was a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"I'm Remus Lupin and I did the Quidditch comments for the school."

"I'm Frank Longbottom-" Carolyn giggled at his name, "and I don't like it when people laugh at my name." He glared at Carolyn. Her smile dropped and she sank back into the cushions of the couch.

Dumbledore just kept smiling. "Why don't you all take your things into the dorms and set up. Girls over there," he pointed to right of the room, "boys over there," he pointed to the left of the room.

The girls' dorm was separated into five sections with five beds. Each section had a dresser and a desk. It looked warm and inviting, instead of the usual cold and barren dorm rooms students usually start out with. Alice smiled to herself, thinking that someone must have put a lot of work in to make these girls feel like they were home. She put her stuff down on a bed, which happened to be in between Carolyn and Lily.

"So," Carolyn said to Macaria, "is that boy you were next to your brother?"

Macaria didn't respond, although Alice wasn't sure if it was because she didn't hear her or some other reason. Macaria was busy putting her clothes in her new dresser-a lot of black outfits.

"They're twins," Lily answered for her. "He doesn't talk much though, so Macaria just does the talking for him,"

"Okay," said Carolyn. It was obvious she was trying to make get a conversation going. "What do you guys do for fun?"

"I draw," said Ivvy.

Lily shrugged. "I'm into theater-and soccer. I play some tennis too,"

Alice grinned. "I do a bunch of stuff, but I mostly just hang out with my friends."

Carolyn nodded. "What about you, Macaria?"

"I read." Macaria didn't have much to say. "And sometimes I write."

"Well do you like roller-coasters?" Carolyn asked, trying to squeeze something out of the girl.

Macaria shrugged, and sat down on her bed. "I wouldn't know. I've never been on one."

"Oh," said Carolyn. Alice pitied the girl. She was trying to get know them and nobody helping her out.

"Maybe the five of us should all do something together, before classes start," Carolyn suggested. "Lynch told me that we could leave to go into the town every weekend if we wanted to. We should all go do-something."

"That'd be fun, Carolyn." Alice told her sincerely. They fell into a lapsed silence as they all put their stuff away. Except for Macaria, that is. Macaria read a book.

"Hey, does anyone want to go to the game room with me?" Carolyn asked a few minutes later. Macaria put her book down and said she would. The others said they would meet up with later.

"So," Carolyn said. "There's got to be other stuff you do for fun other than just reading."

Macaria shrugged. "Not really. Lily taught me how to play tennis though."

The girls took the elevator down to the game room. Carolyn kept asking questions, but also kept getting mediocre responses. Macaria Snape didn't seem to do anything.

"I didn't notice they had carpet ball here!" Carolyn squealed when they got off the elevator. "Want to play?" Naturally, Macaria didn't know how, so Carolyn taught her.

It was funny how close two girls could get in a few games, laughter, and misaimed throws. By the time the other girls showed up, Carolyn and Macaria had somehow become best friends, and they were epically failing at air-hockey.

"No way! I accidently knocked into my own goal. That doesn't count!"

"It does too!" Macaria laughed. "What game have you been playing?"

"The 'do everything to beat the pompous twit across from me' game." Carolyn retorted.

"Oh, it's on now!"

"Who was that boy that was staring at me when you walked in?" Ivvy asked Macaria.

"Oh, you mean Black? I don't know that much about him."

"But you must know something," Ivvy pressed, "like why the heck was he staring at me?"

"'Cause he's annoying creep that's why."

"Don't listen to her," Lily called over her shoulder looking interestedly at gobstones. "The twins and the marauders don't really get along."

The elevator doors opened to reveal Remus, James, Frank and Sirius Black-or the annoying creep, as Macaria and dubbed him.

"Hello, ladies," Sirius said, flashing them a smile. Ivvy folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. He just grinned at her and turned to his friends.

"We were thinking about playing Quidditch-but we don't have another people. Up for some boys against girls?" James asked.

Ivvy unfolded her arms and shook her head. "I'm not into Quidditch."

"I don't do heights," Carolyn said.

"I know you don't want me to come," muttered Macaria.

"Why don't we do three-on-three?" Alice asked. "Each team will have on two chasers and a keeper. We don't need to play with bludgers or the snitch-two boys and two girls on each team."

"You know here they play a different version of Quidditch," Lily said walking out with them. "It's called Quadpot."

"That's cool." James said, with a grin at her.

"Nobody cares," said Sirius at the same time.

Lily just glared at him and marched into the elevator.

"He's the one who was staring at me!" Ivvy exclaimed. "You're right, Ria. He is annoying."

Macaria blinked. "What did you just call me?"

"Umm, Ria. It's a nickname. Why, do you not like it?"

"No!" Macaria said quickly. "It's actually what my friends call me. I'm just surprised you said it."

The girls occupied their time until lunch by playing scrabble, and then headed down to the cafés, where they met up with Severus and Travis. They all got their lunch from the same place and sat down to eat together. Carolyn noticed Severus shift about half an inch closer to Macaria when Ivvy asked a question, and she realized he was probably shy.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Ivvy had asked.

The twins looked at each other. "Umm," It was Macaria who was trying to answer. "There's not really much to do in our town. Every once in a while we'll get in on these races the kids have by the creek, but-" She paused again and looked at her brother. "We mostly just hang-out. Our little sister likes to go to the park a lot, so we take her there."

Ivvy frowned, like she was thinking about something really hard. "But, do you guys play any sports or anything?"

Macaria shook her head. "Not really. What about you, Carolyn?"

Carolyn blinked at the sudden change in topic. "I like to swim a lot. I do winter sports, mostly." Carolyn tried not to fidget too much. The awkwardness of meeting new people will blow over soon. In a week, I'll be totally fine with these guys.

Carolyn could feel the tips of her fingers getting frosty. Of course, she thought. It always has to happen when I'm nervous. She removed her hand from her drink and turned to Travis. Maybe he had something to say.

"Hey, Severus!" Carolyn darted after him in the hallway. It was September first and she still hadn't heard him say more than a few sentences. "Where are you going?"

"To the library." He said.

"Great," Carolyn beamed. "I'll go with you; I need to get a new book." She didn't really need to get a new book, but she wanted an excuse to talk him. She was friends with everybody in their already, but she had spent the least amount of time with him. "Did you get your schedule yet?"

He nodded, so Carolyn continued. 'Can you believe the A day B day C day thing they have? It looks so complicated!" he didn't respond, so she kept talking. "I have three hours in the research lab on an A day-Macaria showed me her schedule, do you research lab the same time as her. She has C day, from eight to twelve-wow, that's four hours! So anyway, do you have it then, too?"

He nodded, and Carolyn went on. "Do you have lunch a twelve every day? Everyone else I've talked to does, so maybe all the fifth years have lunch together. That'd be cool if we did; because my old school would give us all separate lunch times-it wasn't a boarding school like Silverlight is. My one friend had 4th period lunch-that was ten thirty! Can you believe it? I'm glad their more organized here. Anyway, I wonder if we have any classes together, oh look, we're here."

The library was an entire floor all to itself, with tables and chairs scattered around the room. "I've never seen so many books." Carolyn whispered, taking in the massive bookshelves filled with rows upon rows of book. Even the walls had bookshelves built into them, looking a bit like the library Belle got in the Disney classic, Beauty and the Beast.

Carolyn stood in awe for a few moments, before Severus quietly said, "Hogwarts has more."

Carolyn turned her head to look at him. He was quietly surveying the rows, and she could see a small glint in his eyes-the same one Macaria got whenever she saw something she liked. "I can't imagine any more books than this." He just shrugged and started walking off to one of the shelves. She followed him. "So, what book are you looking for? I'm looking one of those muggle fiction books-it's cool to see what they can come up with."

He pulled out a book and glanced at it. Carolyn tilted her head to see. "Why do you want a history book?"

"Because we made a bet," said Macaria's voice. Carolyn jumped and whirled around to see Macaria standing behind her.

"Ria!" Carolyn screeched. The librarian glared at her and she sheepishly lowered her voice. "You scared me."

Macaria just laughed. "I said that the American's declared their independence in 1775, but Severus thinks they did it in 1776. The answer should be in that history book."

"Oh, that's easy." Carolyn said. "We did it in 1776."

Macaria groaned and started rifling through her bag, before she finally came up with a galleon. She then proceeded to through it at her brother. He got it and slipped it in his pocket. "When will I learn to never make bets with you?" She muttered.

He grinned. "Bet you a galleon you can't beat me to the elevator," he taunted.

"Oh, it's on. I'm winning back my money."

"I bet I could beat both of you," Carolyn said. They turned to look at her.

"Okay then." Macaria said, the same glint in her eye Severus had had just a few moments ago. "We all start at the book shelf." Carolyn gulped, because the elevator suddenly seemed very far away. "First one to push the button to get us to the dorms wins."

Carolyn had to swerve to avoid quite a few tables and chairs, but so did both the twins. In the end it was nearly a tie, but Severus jabbed the button before the girls could reach it. He wound up two galleons richer, while Carolyn and Macaria were each a galleon shorter.

On September third, the girls stood on a street in the hidden, wizarding part of New York City. The five of them had agreed to spend the day with each other, by Carolyn's request. They tentatively moved forward looking at all the shops in awe. Not a single one of the girls had ever seen it, and they were curious.

Carolyn had convinced them all they needed a haircut, so they stepped into the barber shop first. Immediately, one girl pulled Ivvy away from the group and started showing her hair styles, while another sat Macaria down in a chair before she could react.

"You don't really need to have that much done to your hair," the girl said chewing gum obnoxiously. "You really just need a trim-your hair is kinda of greasy. You washed it today, right?"

"Yes," Macaria muttered though gritted teeth.

The girl seemed excited about this. "You know, I invented my own shampoo to help with this stuff, ya know, hair getting greasy just a couple of hours after you washed it. I had the same exact problem-but I can't get anyone to else to try it out, so I can be sure that it works on everyone the same way. Would you? You don't have any allergies, do you?"

"I'll try it,' Macaria said, "and I don't have any allergies."

Meanwhile, Ivvy was skeptically about all the hairstyles. "Isn't my hair a little too thick for that one?" she asked.

"No!" The girl said, looking distressed. "It's designed for hair like yours-plus you don't have to style it in the morning. You just brush it and go-it's cute and won't get in your way! You should really get this one-I can do it in ten minutes flat!"

Ivvy raised an eyebrow at her, but agreed.

"Why do we have four hours of martial arts?" Macaria groaned, eating breakfast with her twin. He rolled her eyes sat her.

"It's probably for that odada thing." He poked her with a straw. "And stop complaining or I won't let you read that letter from Skylar."

"Hey, withholding things that another person wants to see to get them to do what you want them to is my thing. Don't steal my thing, Sev."

"Don't call me Sev!" Macaria grabbed the letter from his hand when he said this. She ripped open the envelope and unfolded the envelope.

_Hey guys!_

_ How's your new school? Mom told me that classes start today, so good luck! And if they don't start today, sorry that you got this early/late. You were supposed to get it the fifth._

_ Things are going good here. One girl keeps asking for you, Severus, so what should I tell her? She says she's your girlfriend, but she looks annoying so I find that hard to believe. Anyway, when I went into my first day of classes, the school told me I wasn't going to be in fourth year and bumped me up a year, but I already skipped a year when I was younger, so now I'm an eight year old with a bunch of ten year olds. They don't like me very much. I can't wait until I'm old enough to go to a wizarding school. I hope I get accepted into Silverlight too._

_ Have you guys made any friends at Silverlight? I hope you did, because if what happened at Hogwarts happens again to you two, Mom will flip out. I made a new friend, his name is George. But he pulled a prank on the teacher and we both got detention. I don't think she likes me very much. Her name is Mrs. Kerr, and she's really nice to most kids. She keeps glaring at me, like Father does. I don't know what her problem is._

_ Anyways, I hope you're having fun!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Skylar Snape_

Macaria smiled faintly and put the letter down. "I miss her,"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

Macaria took a bite if her eggs. "So, you needed me to save you from Carolyn," she smirked.

"She was asking me a ton of questions! I barely know her!"

"You should learn to talk to people," Macaria sighed. "What if I couldn't come to talk for you?"

Severus spotted Carolyn coming in and sent a message with their mind connection. _Carolyn at your two o'clock, headed for you._

_Good to know_, she sent back and the connection was dropped. Carolyn showed up, eager and full of pep. "Happy first day of classes! I have research lab next-for like two whole hours. Can you believe it?"

"We can," Macaria muttered. Carolyn took no notice of her attitude.

"Wow, that shampoo the stylist gave you to try out really works!" Carolyn exclaimed. "You should let her know that. Anyway, I'll see you guys around." And with that5 she got up left, headed for her first class.

* * *

**Well, that took way longer than it should've. Other chapies will be up quicker, I promise! Next chap. Is first day of classes. I might even have a fight scene, but I haven't decided yet. Since this chap was mostly about the girls,, the next chap will focus on the guys. Love you guys! -paigemeable**


End file.
